


And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go (But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional hugging, Keith will never give op his dumbass dads, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Pre-Kerberos Mission, They don't break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was drinking a coffee when the door opened, his heart fluttering. He turned to look at the man he loved so dear, who he hurt so much, the night before the launch.Shiro stood, black hair stuck to his forehead. If he didn't know any better, he would think the rain got him worst in the face. But he did know better, so he knew Shiro had been crying, if his bloodshot eyes didn't give it away.Or, Adam and Shiro spend one last night together before the Kerberos launch.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go (But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close)

Adam sat at their apartment's counter, a cup of coffee in hand. He heard the door open and close behind him. Something in the air seemed off, so he voiced his concern.

"Everything okay?" He asked after turning to look at his then boyfriend, now fiance. He looked tired, more than he did after he taught the classes. This was a bad tired. He watched as Takashi sat on the couch, head down.

"Iverson doesn't think I should be a part of the mission." He says, and just as Adam suspected, it wasn't good news. "Called in the big guns. Admiral Sanda showed up and tried to convince Sander to move me from the crew." He grips the wrist that has the band on it.

Adam wanted his fiance to achieve his dreams, no one would question that. But, this? This was different, he was putting his health at risk.

"Well, maybe he's right. Maybe you shouldn't go on the mission." he says. "You'll only be putting yourself at risk."

Kashi looks at him, face stern. "You know how important this is to me. It's worth the risk." he sits back, annoyed. That strikes a nerve. _This_ , their relationship, was worth the risk? Takashi's _life_? No, he wouldn't have it. He couldn't lose him. He sets his cup down hard, some of the contents spilling onto the plate below it, his back facing him.

"Takashi, how important am I to you?" he asks. "Every (?), every drill, I've been right there with you." He pauses, thinking about his words, wanting the next words to sink into that stubborn skull. "But this is more than a mission, this is your life at stake here."

Shiro scoffs. "Don't start that again, Adam. You don't need to protect me." He sits back. "This is something I need to do for myself."

A panicked feeling begins to bloom in Adam's chest. He has to up the anti, shoot this asteroid down before it destroys the planet of relationship."There's nothing left for you to prove." He turns, eyes pleading. "You've broken every record there is to break." He doesn't care if Kashi hears the pain in his voice; he can't stop him, so there's only one thing left to do. Give him a choice. "I know I can't stop you. but I won't go through this _again_."

They turn to each other, both with hurt looks on their faces. Adam stands, ready. "So if you decide to go," He turns, heartbroken and angry. "Don't expect me to be hear when you get back."

He walks out of the apartment and doesn't return until much, much later.

* * *

The time that passes between them is silent. Adam silently regrets what he said, knowing that he crossed a line. A though pierces his mind, making his stomach turn and eyes sting.

_You can't fix it this time._

They had arguments before, little tiffs here and there, but nothing got them more heated than Takashi's health. They longest that the spent not talking was a day or two. They hadn't spoken for _weeks_. Adam knew this would hurt, but not this much. Not this _bad_.

Even Keith noticed. They sat in the apartment together, Adam's legs tucked to his chest, shoes off as they watched a movie. He wasn't paying attention to it, despite wanting the distraction. Instead, he thought about how he just wanted to make things right. But, that was wishful thinking. So, he sat and festered, letting his pain crush him.

"Adam? You okay?" Keith, that kid. How did he even talk to him still, after what he did? Even he wouldn't talk to himself after that. He was too good for this awful, cruel world. He was sure space wasn't much better, or even worse.

He sighed, it sounded like pure exhaustion and hurt. "No, but you shouldn't worry about that." _Or about me_ , he doesn't say. "It's- this is a problem for adults." Keith makes a sound that is a cross behind scoff and snort.

"I'm fifteen, not seven Adam." He frowns at the ground, the movie paused as they talked. "What happened between you and Shiro was bad, _especially_ what you said. Not cool, man." His face softens. "But, i'm sure you'll work it out somehow. You're Adam Winters and Takashi Shirogane, for god's sake! You can fix this!" he jumps forward, determined.

Adam doesn't know what to say. This kid hated him when they met. But now, they were almost like father and son, or at least like brothers. Where would he be without this kid to kick his ass?

"Thanks, Keith. This means a lot to me." He lets his legs fall to the floor, and sits up straighter. "I can do this."

_I can do this._

* * *

Despite the amount of trying on Adam's end, Shiro, (Keith's fault, He got the nickname stuck in his head) wouldn't talk to him. Adam sent him letters filled with love poems about stars and space, with apologies filled with sorrow.

Keith set them up on dates, helped pick out gifts, whatever it took to help his mentor and Adam get back together.

 _I'm not losing another dad_ , he heard Keith mutter under his breath one night, as they were making chocolates. He gave Keith a hug and a smile, promising him that things would be okay, if not perfect in the end.

It was not the smartest thing he's ever done, promising something that big. But, he had to try.

The rain was pouring outside, _thunk_ ing down on the roof of the apartment. Keith was spending the night at a friends house, Lance, so he would have the house to himself, since Takashi was barely spending time there anymore. He didn't blame him, but it still didn't hurt any less.

He was drinking a coffee when the door opened, his heart fluttering. He turned to look at the man he loved so dear, who he hurt so much, the night before the launch.

Shiro stood, black hair stuck to his forehead. If he didn't know any better, he would think the rain got him worst in the face. But he did know better, so he knew Shiro had been crying, if his bloodshot eyes didn't give it away. The garrison-issued uniform was open, the white undershirt practically see-through, and muddy. There were bags in each of his hands, points threatening to break the fabric, like as if a box or two were inside. Adam hesitated, but moved forward to grab the bags, placing them on the counter as Shiro shed his uniform. He went into their room to change into dry clothes. He was only a few seconds, but it felt like minutes. Dreadful, dreadful minutes.

 _What was he doing here? Was he here to break off their engagement?_ He thought of Keith, and the idea of what he would think made his stomach queasy. He couldn't bare the thought of _losing_ his only adopted son, not like this.

When Shiro exited the room, his eyes flicked to Adam's briefly before he sat on the couch, close to one side. _He wants me to sit with him_. Adam practically through himself beside him, as desperate as he seemed, he did not care.

They sat in silence for a moment. "Adam," Shiro began, but Adam cut him off.

"Whatever you're going to say, forget it. I'm sorry, Shiro, I crossed a line. I keep trying to control you," He grimaces as he says the word control, "But you are your own person." He looks into Shiro' eyes. "One that has his own dreams, thoughts. One that is beautiful and wonderful, and I don't want to take your freedom from you. not anymore." He whispers, "I never had the right. I'm so sorry."

Shiro stares at him for a moment. He gathers his words again. "Adam, what I did was wrong, too. I should have never pushed you away like I did. While what you did wasn't right, I didn't have to ghost you like that. I could have talked to you, and maybe we could have at least ended on good terms." Adam's eyes widened. "..And i'm guessing based on your reaction, you didn't actually break things of did you, shit, Adam-" Adam shuts him up, holding him close and tight in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He says whisper quiet. "I'm sorry." They hold each other in silence, the rain a soft ambiance.

They break apart, and Adam looks at the counter. "What's in the bags?" Shiro chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Chocolates. Keith helped me make them." Adam froze, and cracked up, laughing. Shiro joined him, their heads tilted up as they lost themselves to laughter.

"I think your coffee's gone cold," Shiro giggled, wiping a tear from his eye, still catching his breath. Adam didn't care; he threw himself at Shiro lips colliding with his, before jolting away like he was struck by the lightning that flashed outside. "I'm sorry, I," Shiro pulled him back and kissed him softly, the words dying on his lips. Ada,m wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close, not wanting to let go.

They broke apart when Adam began to cry, tears hot and burning streaks down his cheeks. Shiro rubbed his back, his shoulders shaking too. They cried together as the storm raged on, pain and sorrow spilling onto each other's uniforms and lips.

* * *

They spent the night in each other's arms, memorizing each other's bodies and souls. Or at least until Keith came home, and they spent the rest of the night watching movies until they fell asleep, fathers and son.

* * *

Adam and Keith stood on the launch pad, a tap on the shoulder alerting them. Shiro was dressed in his space suit minus the helmet. It was a sunny day, perfect for flying together or racing in the desert. But, today was not for that. Today, the Calypso would be launching.

Today, they would lose Shiro; possibly for a year, possibly forever.

Shiro brought Keith into an embrace, arms open as he stood on a knee, the boy fling himself into his father's arms. He cried and cried, only letting go when Shiro promise him for the sixth time. He stood wearily, and look at Adam, silent. They embraced each other, whispering _I love you_ 's, and Adam a _Come back to me_. It was only a few minutes, but it felt like forever to Adam. He wiped his eyes when they parted, the other hand lingering on his shoulder, sliding off when Shiro turned because someone said his name.

Shiro gave a watery smile, eyes glistening before he turned and left.

They watched him disappear into the ship, the ground rumbled under he and Keith's boots. They waited as the ship went up and up, becoming nothing more than a dot in the sky.

Keith broke before he did. He carried his son and his own broken heart home.

* * *

The announcement came in the middle of the night, waking both of them; Keith from a nightmare, cold sweat drenched his forehead. He, a dream filled with white and two men at the sunset, golden bands on their inter-twined fingers.

Adam began to hyperventilate, and whipped his head to Keith. His eyes were golden and Indigo, teeth sharp and deadly. Tears slipped down his face as a noise crawled up his throat, louder and louder.

Suddenly, it was deathly quiet, the air electric, like before a lightning strike.

Keith screamed so loud Adam was sure it woke up the universe.

* * *

Far away, outside of Earth's solar system, in the bloodied arena of an alien ship, a man stood over a corpse. He stilled, turning his head, a fresh scar on his nose.

Something sent a shiver through him, a sense of something coming for him; a life force or the witches magic, he was not sure. But, it chilled him, still.

He uttered a word, whisper quiet.

"..Keith?"


End file.
